Winter Sonata
by destinyshorizon
Summary: Based on a Korean Drama: Waiting for her first love, Sakura Kinomoto is in her last year of high school. By chance, she misses her stop after dozing off on the bus and meets Syaoran Li. Will she fall for him? And most importantly, will he fall for her?


**That's right! For those of you who remember me, I'm back, and ready to finish this story!!!!**** I've revised a few things, so let me know what you all think! Also, I'd like your input on whether I should keep the story title the way it is, OR change it to "Snowstorm." Let me know when you guys review!**

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything! …Except maybe what I've written..? Read and Review!

**Summary – Based on a Korean Drama: Waiting for her first love, Sakura ****Kinomoto**** is in her last year of high school. By chance, she misses her stop after dozing off on the bus. When she awakes, she finds her head on the shoulder of a boy named ****Syaoran**** Li. As it ends up, ****Syaoran**** is actually a new student in her school and is in her class. ****Will she fall for him? But most importantly, **_**will he**__** fall for her?**_

_**Winter Sonata – Monday**_

She never remembered Monday mornings.

But the moment she opened her green eyes, she should have known this Monday would be different.

It was just another ordinary day, waking up, putting on her school uniform, rushing down to eat breakfast….

For the past 17 years, her life had always been the same routine.

But maybe she was wrong about that, because things had never been the same when her mother died.

Sakura was only three years old.

After Nadeshiko's death, her father, Fujitaka, could no longer stand to live in their old home. He said there were too many memories of his late wife haunting him. And so, he took her 10 year old brother Touya and Sakura to the small town of Tomoeda.

Sakura loved Tomoeda,

It was the town where she'd met some of the most important people in her life. She remembered meeting her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji in kindergarten. She didn't recall the exact encounter, but Tomoyo always said something about losing an eraser… But whatever happened that day…

They had been inseparable.

Sometimes, Sakura thought of Tomoyo as more of a sister than a best friend. Tomoyo lived in a vast mansion with her mother, Sonomi, who was the president of a popular toy company. But Sakura had never heard of Tomoyo's father. She never mentioned him, so Sakura never asked.

Then there was Meilin Rae and Eriol Hiragazawa. Meilin was a pretty head strong person. She had many aspirations in her life. Her dream was to go to France someday, and study there after high school. Sakura met her in kindergarten as well, although it took a longer time to become friends with her. Sometimes, Sakura found it hard to understand her, since her personality was so much like the weather:

_Unpredictable._

Eriol Hiragawaza on the other hand, lived two houses away from Sakura, and was the only guy her brother Touya wouldn't beat up. They met in first grade, and when they were in second grade, he vowed to be the one Sakura would marry. Surprisingly enough, even after 10 years, he still remembered, and still wanted to.

Sakura furrowed her brow in the mirror. She had to admit, Eriol _was_ one of the most popular and desired guys in high school but…

She just didn't like him _that way_.

Sakura sighed. At least one thing was still the same.

She was _late._

She groaned and headed downstairs, berating herself for reminiscing when she was already off-schedule. Feeling her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, she hastily took it out and flipped it open. It was a text message from Eriol:

_"Sa-__chan__, I needed to finish up a project that's due today, so I won't be taking the bus with you! __Tomoyo__ is my partner, so we've gone together. Don't sleep in, and don't be late!__ Sensei will give you detention again P"_

Sakura let out a sigh. Who else could go to school with her? Meilin never liked taking the bus, and she had probably left by now. She couldn't deny it; she was taking the bus by herself. Looking at her cell phone screen, she saw that it was already 8:15. She could still make it if she hurried.

Fujitaka greeted her with a warm smile and a fresh plate of pancakes.

"Better hurry, eat quickly!"

Sakura heard a toilet flush, and Touya walked into the kitchen, giving Sakura a mischeivious grin.

"Do you want me to drive you to school? I'm heading over to work in five minutes."

"I think I'll take the bus…."

"Are you sure? Offer going in five, four, three, two, one…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Have it your way…"

"Don't-say-it!"

"…kaijuu."

"I'm _NOT_ a kaijuu!"

And the discussion ended with Touya, a swelling foot, Fujitaka's quiet laugh, and Sakura's triumphant smirk.

As soon as she had eaten breakfast and kissed her father goodbye, she donned her sneakers and ran off to the bus stop. What a sight the bus was that morning. It was chock-full of students and other passengers. Sakura managed to squish in, her face pressed against the door of the bus.

Luckily for her, many people got off at the next time, and she was finally able to find her regular seat in the back. In the back of her mind, she wondered if the biology assignment she'd fnished the night before had been done correctly, and if Eriol and Tomoyo had finished their project. Maybe they could go our for some bubble tea after school...

Her head tilted to the side, her eyes closed, her breathing slowing down...

Sakura had fallen asleep.

She was three years old again, her head resting on her mother's shoulder while she played the piano. She snuggled closer, wondering why her mother was pulling away. Her scent of sandalwood wafting through the air...

Sakura face twitched in confusion.

Nadeshiko hadn't smelled like sandalwood... She smelled of cherry blossoms. So who was the person who smelled like...?

With a start, Sakura woke up, realizing that it wasn't just a dream, and that her head _had_ been resting on someone's shoulder.

Someone who smelled of sandalwood.

As she turned, she met the most amazing pair of amber eyes she'd ever seen. Sakura had fallen asleep on a boy, and a very handsome one at that.

The boy let out a quiet grunt, snapping her back to reality.

"Do you fall asleep on everyone who sits beside you?"

She blinked, realizing the question was aimed at her.

"I'm really sorry, I was just so tired..."

"Whatever. As long as you're awake and not sleeping on my shoulder."

Sakura gave him a glare. Who was he anyway? He was totally rude! But now, Sakura was able to focus clearly on him, study his features. At first glance, she'd been right.

He was gorgeous.

He had chesnut colored hair, tousled and unruly looking. But somehow, Sakura had a feeling his hair was perfect just the way it was. His skin was lightly tanned, and was skinny... but well-built. No guys in her high school could pull off that look. Not even... Eriol

She mentally slapped herself.

_'Sakura, when are you gonna stop **gawking**? ...Wait... am I forgetting something? Oh my God, where am I?!?!?!'_

"STOP THE BUS!!!!!!!!"

_'Why of all people did this happen to me? What I am gonna--'_

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

Sakura was surprised to see the boy standing behind her, but she was too upset to think about that now...

But wait, wasn't he wearing the same school uniform the boys in her high school wore?

"You go to my high school?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh' me! You knew we were going to the same place and you didn't wake me up?!"

Sakura fumed. How was she going to get to school? She looked at her watch.

9:30.

She took her wallet out of her schoolbag and counted her change...

She didn't have enough.

Then she had an idea.

"Hey you, lets take a taxi! Do you have a cell phone? Dial the number!"

"...Whats the number..?"

Sakura tried hard not to groan.

"Look Miss Priss, I don't have the taxi company's phone number, but I do have..."

"What?"

The boy took out a sleek silver slider phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Wei, pick me up."

In a matter of minutes, Sakura Kinotomot found herself in a limo that was even bigger than Tomoyo's. She was speechless. The entire car ride, they boy never said anything. Before she realized it, the limo had stopped in front of their destination, Tomoeda High.

The elderly man known as 'Wei' stepped out, and opened the car door for Sakura and the boy.

"Thank you very much!"

"No trouble, Miss...?"

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah, I see. What a beautiful name. You should be on your way, my master has my number if you're ever in need of help."

Bowing to both of them, Sakura ran towards the high school entrance. The bell rang, letting her know that second period had already started.

Sakura had a mental image of the teacher making her do a dance in front of the whole class.

She tore through the double doors and ran faster, forgetting the boy.

Huffing and puffing, Sakura opened the door to her classroom. All eyes fixed on her as she walked in. She felt her face flush.

"Kinomoto-san! You're late!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you late?"

"I missed my stop Sir…"

"Next time Kinomoto, I'd advise you to stop daydreaming and pay closer attention! You have detention with me today after school. Be glad thats all. Eriol, I leave it to you to tell Kinomoto-san here what she missed."

"Yes Sir."

There were faint giggles circulating the classroom as she picked up her schoolbag and walked to her seat.

Tomoyo gave her a reassuring look as she passed, while Meilin gave her a smug smile.

Meilin was never late.

Eriol's attention flickered from the teacher to Sakura in a heartbeat.

"I warned you..."

"Yeah in a _text message_. When did you think I'd get that?"

"Haha, so what kept you?"

"I fell asleep on the bus.."

Eriol groaned. It hadn't been the first time Sakura had pulled a stunt like this. He wanted to say something more to Sakura, but one glare from the teacher silenced him.

Sakura resolved not to tell Eriol about her encounter on the bus. She knew he'd be jealous, not to mention angry. Too bad she had decided a little late.

She heard the door open, and when she looked up, she was surprised to see a familiar face.

_The boy._

**_To be continued…._**

**Author's note:**

**I've done a lot of revising on the chapter, and it'll be the same for the chapters that I'd written before. I hope those of you who read this story in the past will find it again, and review for me! Don't forget to let me know which title you like better, which is either the current one (Winter Sonata) or Snowstorm!**

**destinyshorizon/kawaii-no-Jane**


End file.
